Friendship
by Artemisa
Summary: Main characters: Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. To know what is about you have to read it. Please R/R
1. Just Luck

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  ^_^

Author Notes: This are going to be some short stories, that will tell some adventures of Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir mainly, so it will be useful if you have in mind that the twins are 400 hundred years older than Legolas. Some stories will be about centuries ago, some others will be while Estel is growing up, some are going to be funny, some not. And all of them will be independent of the others. And as usual elves will be popping out everywhere, since I'm obsessed with them.  Of course, this is YAOI (male X male relationships) you've been warned. Finally, I have this kind of manga influence, so sweatdroping and facefaulting will be present. English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Just Luck

"You three are impossible! I can't believe you did that" Glorfindel said to the three elves standing in front of him, the princes where trying hard not to chuckle, biting their lower lips to contain the laughing. "Do you really think it's funny to surprise Mithrandir the way you did? And do you think it's  funny that with the surprise he fell into the lake?!" The thought of a very wet and annoyed Mithrandir coming out of the water was too hard for the three and they started laughing. "I quit! We'll see if you behave when Lord Elrond gets notice of this" 

"Come on Glorfindel, it wasn't that bad" Elrohir said. Glorfindel looked at him with a deadly glance

"What old are you? He asked suddenly. The three remained silence thinking, and after a few minutes without answer, the elder elf sweatdroped "so?"

"Well, I lost the count after the first millennia" Legolas pointed. Glorfindel facefault

"You are going to kill me" And with that he left. 

Silence

"Well, how about go and see the dusk by the waterfalls?" Elladan suggested. The other two nodded and headed to the door. But when Elrohir tried to open it...

"Locked! Glorfindel locked it! I still don't know why he keeps doing it, I mean, we always get out by the window"

"Not this time dear brother. It seems that he prepared this room before we arrive, the windows are locked to"

"How can he locked the windows? I'm afraid he is getting paranoid"

"Or he know us too well" finished Legolas who knelt in front of the door 

" I don't want to be here. We aren't children anymore, he doesn't have to do this." Elladan pouted and crossing his arms in front of his chest, he sat cross-legged beside Legolas

"I prefer his punishes than Erestor's" 

"Elrohir is right, I prefer being lock here just the tree of us, than listening to Erestor's "lessons" about royal behavior" With a dagger he was trying the lock. "And after that we always have to write an essay of fifty pages about "why we must behave".  And believe me, after two hundred essays I'm running out of ideas"

"Well, I think you are right.  Anyway, Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Elladan get close to Legolas, the Mirkwood prince smile cheerily and after a quick kiss in the dark hair elf lips he said " Yes" and a click sounded.

"Well, let's go" He said opening the door. Elrohir chuckle

"Where did you learned to do that kind of things?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes please" and kissing him lightly the prince of Mirkwood smiled impishly

"Really?"

"Come on, tell me. And while doing it, teach me as well" 

"First let's get out of here"

While running as quiet as the dust across Rivendell, they suddenly heard a very suspicious sound, they turned to see at each other

"I think I'm imagining things" Legolas said

"Achuuu!"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not" 

"It's Mithrandir! Let's hid" Elrohir hurried them. They hid behind a marble wall

"Achuuuuuu!" The three sweatdroped

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" whispered Elrohir

"Don't worry he always is" His twin assure him

"But, what if he catch pneumonia? "

"He will not. Remember the time when we threw him snowballs?" Legolas asked

"Yes"

"He was alright"

"Yes"

"And remember the time when we let him outside in Mirkwood the hole night?"

"Yes, it was autumn"

"And he was alright"

"Yes"

"And remember..."

"Legolas, I think he got the point. Right?" Elladan and Legolas looked at Elrohir

"Yes"

"Fine"

"but... will he be alright?" Legolas and Elladan facefaulted. 

"YES"

" All right. I just wanted to be sure" The other two sighed 

"Achuuuuuu"

"I think he has gone"

"Let's hurry before Glorfindel or Erestor show up" Elladan suggested, they all nodded and headed to the waterfalls.

            *****

"I can't believe it! Now they know how to unlock doors" Glorfindel was almost collapsing 

" We have to find them. Rivendell will not be safe if those three are wandering" Erestor was as surprise as his friend

"Elbereth, please don't allow them to get bored" 

"Achuuuuu" 

"Mithrandir. Thanks Elbereth you are here. The three princelings escaped" Erestor said looking at the Istari

"By the Valar. I better get into my room until Elrond arrives" The two elves sweatdroped

"We weren't thinking of that. Could you help us find them?" Glorfindel said

"Of course not. Although they have reached the adult age, they still behave like little elves. The only ones who can control them are Tharanduil, Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond, and since the first three are too far from here and Elrond isn't arriving until tomorrow, I definitely not risking my life" and with that he closed his door. "Achuuuuu"

"We are alone then" Erestor sighed

"This will be a long night"

            *****

            The waterfalls were as beautiful as always. Their sound was like a joyful song and all the trees that were near were taller and greener than the others. Night had befallen, and the stars shone in the dark sky. It was peaceful. The three elven princes were laying on the grass looking at the sky. Elrohir's head rested on Legolas' stomach at the time Legolas' head rested on Elladan's lap, who was sited cross-legged with his back resting on a tree. They were talking about their most beautiful dreams and most scary nightmares, as well as the odd things that had happened to them. They enjoyed so much the company of the others. 

            Suddenly a noise got their attention

"No Legolas, you are not imagining things" Elladan anticipated to his friend. The prince of Mirkwood smiled

"You know me too well"

"There is again" Elrohir said "Elbereth! What's that awful smell"  The three frizzed when realization got them

"Orcs!" Said Legolas

"It can't be, we are very close to Rivendell" Elladan was getting worried

"We don't have more weapons than our short daggers" Elrohir was as worried as his brother

"We need to go and prevent the others... What's wrong Elladan?" the elf suddenly was pale, very pale.

"I've heard an elvish voice"

"What?" 

"Elrohir, go and bring Glorfindel and Erestor"

"Wait a minute, you are not giving me orders"

"Go! Look, I'm older than you, so you have to obey me"

"If I don't obey Glorfindel who is several millennia older than I, I'm certainly not..."

"Elladan what's the matter?" Legolas interrupted

"I'll tell you later"

"Excuse me! I think you are casting me out! Listen, I'm just two minutes younger than you so..."

"No Elrohir, you listen to me. You are my younger brother and I'll protect you above anything, you..."  The elvish voice was clearer and louder, so Legolas and Elrohir were able to recognized it.

"Father..."

"Lord Elrond..." Legolas and Elrohir said at the same time. Tears ran on Elrohir's cheeks

"Mother..." he whispered (1)

"You were trying to prevent this, right?" Legolas said while hugging his two friends "You meant to take all the burden alone" he now was a little annoyed

"No, I'll never dream of that. You were going to be with me" Legolas smile tenderly and added "With both, always"

            *****

            The orcs had appeared without warring. They just surrounded the small group of elves who were heading to Imladris, and although the elves fought bravely and kill more than the half of the evil creatures, they couldn't manage to escape. Elrond was bundled and taken far from the others. The lord elf thought that they would kill him, but they haven't even harmed him.

"We want to negotiate" An orc had said

"I don't negotiate with creatures like you" Elrond proudly announced

"But you will have to, if you want to stay alive. We wanted that you allow us the entrance to your realm"

"You must be out of your mind. I'd rather died" And while the discussion was taking place, the few orcs who remain didn't notice three figures approaching to the elves.

"Are you alright?" Legolas said untying the prisoners, the twins were doing the same. 

"Yes, prince Legolas. But Lord Elrond is the one who must worry you"

"Were is he?" Elrohir calmer than before asked with a deadly light is his green eyes

"They took them there" the elf pointed to where the Lord and the orcs were arguing 

"I know what you are feeling. But you must stay calm. Both of you" Legolas warned

"You are right, Elrohir..." But his brother knew what he was going to say, after all they were twins. He smile at his brother. "I know"

" You two" Elladan said to the elves "Go and notice Glorfindel and Erestor about this. The rest will fight and kill all those orcs"

"This is the plan" Legolas continued "Elladan, Elrohir and I will go and rescue Lord Elrond, meanwhile you are going to make a distraction, pretend that you are still bundle. When he is free you took your weapons and attacked" Everybody nodded, and the three princes disappeared in the darkness.

"What's happening with those elves?"  An orc asked hearing all the noise that they were causing

"Go and see" answered another orc. Seven of them went to look. Only six remain (A/N: for those who are asking How 13 orcs could defeated the elves? Don't forget that they were 26 at the beginning of the battle, and only five elves). Behind a tree the princes where watching with a furious glance with his short daggers ready to kill. When the seven orcs were far enough, they slide quietly behind the others and before they knew what was happening, three laid dead with his throat cut. The other three shout angry and scared to the ones who left to check the elves, but when this group was turning back, the four elves attacked them, the fight had started.

            Elrond was looking how his two sons and an elf who he considered his third son were fighting with such poor weapons, and he almost shout in agony when an orc stabbed Elladan in the arm making a deep wound. The orcs realize that they will be defeated and turned around to escape, when arrows and fireballs stopped them, killing all immediately.  

"My Lord, are you alright?" Glorfindel asked worriedly, while Erestor untied him

"I'm alright. Where's Elladan"

"Father!" The twins said simultaneously approaching to his father and embarrassing him. Legolas approached too, but slower. He opened his eyed with tenderly surprise when he stepped next to his friends and the lord, and the last one embarrassed him too. 

"Elladan you are injured" 

"Don't worry father. It's nothing"Elladan said, Legolas ripped his tunic and dressed the wound carefully, while he was doing that, Elrohir was looking at them with his green eyes now calm, even grinning

" Look who needs to be protect." Elladan looked at him and pull out his tongue

"With few days of rest you will be fine" Elrond said

"O no. I couldn't. I just have not time" Elladan protested. 

"Oh but you will have a lot of time, little elf. You three will have A LOT of time, since you are not going out in two months" Glorfindel pointed, the three princes facefaulted with a loud "Thud!" and Elrond raised an eyebrow

"What did they do this time"

"Achuuuuuuuuuu" Everyone sweatdroped

"Forget it I just don't want to know" 

"Two months! That is unfear!" Elrohir complained 

"No, it is not. Since you escape to your earlier punishment" Glorfindel said

"If we haven't  done that, we won't have been able to help with the orcs" Legolas pointed. The twins nodded

"It was just luck" Erestor said 

"Achuuuuuuu"

"Well then, make it three weeks" Elladan said

"A month an a half" Glorfindel returned

"A month"

"A month, one week"

"A month two days"

"A month five days" Elrond coughed 

"Glorfindel..."

"Sorry my Lord"

"Well, since I was the victim here, I'll make the decision" Mithrandir said firmly, but his authority wasn't so impressive, since he almost losses his voice. "It will be...." Two pair of identical green eyes and a pair of blue ones stared at him pleading (you know, that puppy eyes...) "A month" curses could be heard, although they were whispers. Elrond raised an eyebrow and with that all headed to Rivendell, the beautiful realm of Elrond.

            *****

            Two weeks had passed since the orcs' incident. Elrond was staring at his realm in the balcony of his room. His desk was full of papers and in one of the chairs, Glorfindel was sited looking at his lord, next to him Mithrandir was looking at the fire.

"You know" Elrond started "When the orcs attacked us, the only thing I could thought was in how Elladan and Elrohir were going to react. I feared the worse, and I'd hoped that they will never knew it. But ironically, they save us all."

"But you don't have to worry, my lord, Prince Legolas was there and that's what the friends are for. I think they could endure it because of him" 

" I think the same. Even if together are like little elflings, when it's need it they could be very mature and serious" Mithrandir commented 

"My Lord " Erestor opened the door in a hurry, he was worry and pale

"What is it?" Elrond asked frowning

"They have escape again, my lord." Everyone sweatdroped

"I retract my words" Mithrandir said grinning

"Have they unlock the door again?" 

"Yes my lord" Elrond sighed "Let's find them, before they find a victim" And the three elves and the Istari went out. 

"I just wonder, where have they learned to open locks?" Glorfindel whispered to himself before he went out of the room.

END

(1) Celebrían, the mother of the twins and Lord Elrond's wife was attacked and tortured by orcs, she have not been able to recover, so she left middle earth and went to the gray heavens.

A/N: Mithrandir and fireballs? And why not. It suited the story right? Even if it looks odd. ^_^

As I've said, this is the first of many short stories. Wait for more.....!!!!!

Please, don't forget to REVIEW


	2. Winter Disaster

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  ^_^

Author Notes: Remembered the short stories thing? Well here is another one. In this Estel has fourteen years old and it's winter on Middle Earth, I don't know if Rivendell get covered by snow but in this story it is for sure and as my other stories elves feel the weather and get sick. Thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciated them please keep doing it. English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Winter Disaster 

"Come here right now!" Estel sighed when he listened a very angry Glorfindel shouting...again. He was with his foster father, who was teaching him history lessons as usual, Elrond just took a deep breath 

"Ignore it. As I was telling you..."

"If I get you, you won't see the stars in a month!" Glorfindel's shouts were so loud that Elrond frowned starting to get annoyed 

"As I was telling you..."

"You are not escaping so easily this time!"

"Enough" Elrond said raising from his sit "Those three are going to learn the world "behavior""

and as Estel chuckled very low the elf lord went to the window and started looking for the three princes. It didn't take long before he saw three elegant and fair forms running very fast followed by a snow cover Glorfindel, his hair already wet for the melting snow. Elrond just sweatdropped and sighed, then with all his forces he shouted "You three brats come here right now" The shout was too loud that all Rivendell listened to it and every elf who lived there chuckled with the knowledge of what was happening in the Lord's house. 

"Elbereth, father saw us" Elladan said 

"Don't look at him, we can say that we didn't listen anything" his brother said still running

"I don't think so" Legolas said " All Rivendell was able to hear him"

"Better go with him before he gets angrier" Elladan suggested while he stopped running. Suddenly Glorfindel popped out of nowhere and grab the twins' cloaks with one hand and Legolas' with the other

"You are coming with me" soft elven courses could be heard

As the four elves entered in Elrond's house they met a very serious Lord elf sited in the main sofa on the hall.

"Sit" he said. The three princes looked at each other with worry eyes and took their places

"I can't teach Estel with all the chaos that you are making. Now what did you do this time? " 

"We were making snow balls" the elder twin said innocently

"And it was not our fault that a little one ended on top of Glorfindel" the other twin finished

"A little one... a little one!" Glorfindel said annoyed "My lord, that little snow ball that they are talking about was bigger than ME. And if it were not your fault" he continued now looking at the three younger elves " then how it hit me when I was on the corridors INSIDE the house?!" 

" A calculation mistake" Legolas simply said

"It was meant for Erestor" Elrohir and Elladan said in unison nodding. Elrond and Glorfindel Sweatdropped.

"Don't you have better things to do than making huge snowballs and throwing them to your tutors?"

"We are sorry Lord Elrond"  Legolas said with innocence, big puppy pale blue eyes along with two pair of green ones, Elrond sighed, he just couldn't be hard with such charming elves and said elves knew it

"Go now. Estel must finish his lesson" and the three stood up and were out before he changed his opinion. 

"I will be drying myself if you need me, my Lord" Glorfindel said with a little smile at the princes' rush. Elrond nodded

"Those three are not going to learn how to behave never. Unless..." and he headed where Estel was waiting muttering something like "why me"

*****

            It was afternoon when Estel finished his lessons and was able to be with his foster brothers and their best friend. A friend for whom he was very attracted. He looked for them everywhere but he couldn't find them, and just when he was going to give up he heard the melodious yet impish well known voices.

"What are you doing now?" he asked approaching to them. The princes where near the waterfalls, one of their favorites places, and were around something. When they heard the human approaching they hid whatever they were doing with their cloaks

"Estel! Good to see you. Have you finish you lessons with father?" Elrohir greeted cheerfully

"You can't deceive me. I know that light in your eyes. What are you plotting now?" he said getting closer

"Estel you hurt our feelings" Legolas said pretending to be hurt. The human rolled  his eyes

"Anyway, dinner is going to be served soon. Are you coming?"

"Of course! I'm starving " Elrohir said

"After all, father did punish you, right?"

"Right little brother. We couldn't have lunch" Elladan pouted "And I hope that we are allow to have dinner" Estel laughed and the three stared at him

"We don't think it's funny" Legolas said 

"Of course it is! Look at you, you are known for being three of the greatest warriors in all Middle Earth, but you acted worse than little elflings"

"What!" the three said simultaneously 

"Watch your words little human" Legolas said grinning

"We are several hundred years older than you, you have to respect your elders" Elladan said in the same way Legolas' did

"Of course I don't have to. That is the influence I received from you" The three elves facefaulted

"Right... Just don't mention that to father" Elrohir said. 

"Are you going to tell me what are you planning this time?" Estel insisted while the four headed to the house

"You are quite persistent, are you not?" Legolas said raising an eyebrow. Estel just smile and looked at the prince. Although he was only fourteen years he was as tall as Legolas not to mention more corpulent. The twins were a little bit taller but as slim as Legolas.

"We will think about it" Elladan said entering in the house

"We can go out after finishing dinner"

"No little one, it would be a snow storm. It could be dangerous" Elrond said behind him "I don't want anyone out this night. Understood?" 

"yes father" Elladan said. 

            They had dinner as usual, talking and sharing what had they done through the day, and it was there, while Legolas was talking with Elrond about history things, a subject that was loved by the two, when the twins realize the lust in the eyes of their human brother which objective was the Prince of Mirkwood. They looked at each other worried. It was true that their friend had an ethereal beauty and in his eyes reflected all the passion Legolas had for life, but they didn't like the way Estel was looking at him; after all he was a human and in a very difficult age for that race they didn't know  what he was capable of.

"Well father, we shall go now" Elladan said standing up followed by his twin and looking meaningfully to Legolas. The prince understood the glare and stood up too

"If you excuse us" he said bowing. Estel got angry. Why his brothers were taking away Legolas? 

"Hey, Weren't you starving?"

"We have eat enough. Thanks for your concern. We hope to see you tomorrow as soon as you can, then we will have fun" Elrohir said cheerfully as always

"But... I though that they were hungry" Estel said to Elrond  puzzled 

"Don't try to understand them, my son. They are just... they"

And in Elladan's room

"Could you be so nice and tell me what is going on?" Legolas complained "I was enjoying the conversation with your father as well as the wine"

"Legolas, we think there's a problem" Elladan seriously said. The prince of Mirkwood knew when his friends were joking and when they weren't. He frowned

"We saw Estel looking at you. A very disturbing look, and we had saw that more than a couple of times lately" Elrohir said looking into Legolas' eyes. They were all sat in Elladan's bed. Legolas smiled warmly and putting together their foreheads he whispered seductively

"Jealous?" then he kissed each twin in the lips

"Of everyone who gets near you" the twins said simultaneously

"But this is serious" Elladan said "I care for Estel, but I'm afraid of what he is capable of doing. Humans are too aggressive sometimes"  

"Please be careful" Elrohir continued 

"Always" Legolas smiled "I'm quite tired, are you not? I'm going to sleep. Want to come?" he said smiling impishly 

"We loved to, but we really want to sleep" and the three laughed. 

            *****

The night was very cold and the wind was strong, in fact it was snowing very hard, as Elrond said. Legolas woke up shaking from another nightmare. He sighed, it had been a while since he was not haunted by them; he went out of his room and started wandering 

"I really have to talk to Elladan and Elrohir maybe they can help me" he thought "By the Valar, It's really cold" he was trembling now because of the weather. He sat on the floor hugging his knees close to him.

            Estel, who had just woke up because a very strange dream about Legolas and himself found the fair elf in that position. "He really is beautiful" he though 

"Estel?" Legolas asked surprised to find the human out of the bed close to midnight

"Um, hi Legolas. I didn't know you were here"

"And what are you doing here? Can not sleep?"

"I..." he sat next to the elf, his heart going faster and faster. Legolas felt the close man and suddenly he remembered his friends' warning. He was wearing his tunic and leggings, but he felt sort of naked

"I think I'm going know. Good night Estel see you tomorrow"

"Wait. You don't have to leave"

"I'm quite tired. Running from Glorfindel is exhausting you know" he grinned hoping to cheer the mood

"Wait" This time Estel grabbed him by the wrists 

"Estel, let me go" calm, he was always calm

"I have said wait" his voice was know commanding. He stood up and faced Legolas, then without advise he kissed him. The prince pulled him angry

"What are you doing?"

"I want you. I desire you"

"Estel you are confused."

"No I'm not. I know what I want and I want you. I have always admired you, I don't know what relation you have with my brothers but I have..."

"Estel. Let me go or I'll hurt you" But the human kissed him again, this time trying to touch his chest getting his hand under Legolas' tunic

"Stop!" and the elf got free. A very ashamed Estel laid on the floor, tears running from his eyes when he realize what he had just done

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to... I just..." Legolas looked at him without expression, he didn't know what to said. He certainly didn't hate the human, but he didn't like either the way he behave

"I have fail, I fail to Lord Elrond, I fail to all, I..."

"Estel that's..." but the elf wasn't able to finish the sentence, for Estel went out running

"What's happening here?" An angry Glorfindel asked coming downstairs

"Nothing, I'm sorry for wake you up" Legolas said and he ran outside, hopping to catch Estel before the human get lost in the storm

"What is happening?" Elrond said joining a puzzled Glorfindel

"I don't know. When I come I saw Prince Legolas alone looking at the open door, then he went out" Elladan who was behind frowned 

"Estel is not in his room" Elrohir whispered to him. They looked at each other and went for their cloaks, a few minutes later they where going outside without a word.

"Did you think Estel..." Glorfindel said turning to see his lord

"I'm afraid yes"

            *****

            Legolas ran as fast as he could with the storm hurting his body. He was freezing and he curse himself for not have taken his cloak. He called Estel one, twice, three times... again and again desperate for not having an answer. He didn't know that the twins where doing the same, calling out his best friend's name without response. 

            After a long time he found Estel's track and not without difficulties he follow it, he knew that the twins were going to look for them so he left some tracks  for them. The fair prince didn't know how much time it passed but at last he notice the figure of Estel and a familiar sound... the waterfalls.

"Estel.." he called "Estel come, we need to talk" 

"Legolas! I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't be angry with me" as saying this he was stepping backwards unaware that he was getting close to the risk 

"Young one I..." Estel was going to fall, one step, another... "Estel, please stay there" but the human didn't have the keen ears of the elves and with the storm he couldn't heard nothing. Another step and he lost balance. Legolas ran towards him trying to get him before he fall, but he soon realized that he wouldn't be there at time, so he stretched his hand took Estel's and pulled him, while he changed places with the human. 

            Elladan and Elrohir where following the track that Legolas was leaving for them and they arrived just in time to see Estel land safely on the snow and Legolas falling from the risk onto the water.   

"Legolas!" they shouted hurrying next to where the prince just have fall 

"What we do now?" Elrohir said coming closer the young human and embracing him

"We have to find him soon. The water will be freezing, and if he get out of it the wind..."

"By the Valar Elladan, he could die of freezing!" Elrohir said grabbing his twin's arm, Elladan nodded 

"It's my fault, all this is my fault..." Estel was crying

"Don't worry Estel, Legolas will be fine" Elladan assure him, but he wasn't so sure

"Estel!" Elrond said arriving followed by Glorfindel "Is he alright?" he asked to his sons taking Estel close to him. The twins nodded an anguished look in their eyes.

"Father, we will reach you in the house, we have to go down the hill"

"Why? Where's Legolas?" The Lord said not seeing the blond prince

"He fell onto the waters instead of me" the human was crying again "He saved me..."

"Glorfindel go with Elladan and Elrohir. I'll return with Estel." Glorfindel nodded and he reached the twins who where already going down the hill.

            *****

            Legolas rested in a rock inside the water, he had been swimming without rest trying not to drown, but he was becoming weaker as the moments passed. At last he was able to reach a big rock and he hold to it exhausted. The fall had been painful, the water was freezing and he knew that the wind wasn't going to be different, he barely could feel his body and the storm was getting worse. 

            With all his will he managed to get out of the water he was trembling badly and almost can't focussed his vision, he walked thinking only in reach the house, any house; but he couldn't get far, he collapsed without conscience in the cold snow. 

            Meanwhile the twins and Glorfindel looked at the Mirkwood prince desperately. They had lost the notion of time when Elladan shouted pointing somewhere in the snow

"He's there!"  They all ran next to the slim figured half covered in snow

"He is too cold!" Elrohir said touching Legolas' forehead, the blond prince's skin was a little blue

"We need to take him with Lord Elrond as fast as possible" Glorfindel said while Elladan lifted the frizzed prince now covered by the twin's cloaks. 

*****

Elrond was talking to Estel, they had changed for dry clothes and were drinking hot tea, when the door opened noisily. The lord of Imladris stood up immediately when he saw his elder son carrying an unconscious and trembling Legolas.

"Father!" Elrohir said

"Bring him here, next to the fire. We need to warm him" The lord said while putting covers and pillows on the floor. Estel looked scared at Legolas.

"What have I done..."  They laid the prince and started taking out his wet clothes. 

"You three go and change too" 

"But father..." 

"Go Elladan, the sooner you go the sooner you will return. I need you to help me with the young prince and you won't be of any if you too get sick, so hurry" The twins left half walking half being pulled by Glorfindel.

"You can't die little one, you just can't" Elrond repeated like a Mantra while he finished to take the wet clothes. Estel was looking all this truly frightened. The passionate and laughing blue eyes of Legolas were closed and the skillful elf looked so fragile... Suddenly he realize that the prince was almost naked and that he didn't desire him anymore. Sure he admired his form but not in a sexual way. He wanted the elf to be his friend.

"Can I do something?" he asked timidly. Elrond looked at him, worry in his eyes

"Yes Estel, go and prepare more tea. Very hot" The young human nodded 

"How is he?" The twins asked coming from downstairs  and cried in despair when they saw that his friend's breath was still to low and slow and that his skin was still blue.

"My lord..." Glorfindel said reaching Elrond the prince's dry clothes. They dressed him, and after few hours Legolas was recovering his normal pale skin color. 

"The worst had passed" Elrond sighed "He will be unconscious for a while, but he will be fine"

"You looked exhausted. Go and rest father, we will take care of him" Elladan said

"Very well. If there's a change call me." And turning to Estel he leaded him upstairs "Come my son, it's past dawn and you haven't rested at all"

"But..."

"Don't worry. He will be fine" Glorfindel assured him " Before we notice those three will be perturbing the peace of Rivendell again" Estel smiled and nodded. When the twins were alone with the unconscious prince they look at him tenderly. 

"Let's take him to his room. I think it will be more comfortable for him if he lays in his bed" Elrohir suggested, Elladan nodded and lift Legolas again

            They laid Legolas on his bed and covered him with all the covers they could found.

"I think he is still too cold"

"Elladan..." and with the understanding they always had had they agreed without words what will be the best for his friend.

            When Legolas woke up the next day he found himself between two identical warm bodies. Elladan and Elrohir were laying next to him embracing the prince. He smiled, he wasn't trembling anymore, but he felt weak and dizzy

"Good morning" The twins said. 

"Estel? Is Estel alright?" he tried to get up, but the twins didn't allowed him to

"Relax, he is alright thanks to you and father has talked to him. He isn't confused anymore " Elrohir said. Legolas sighed relieved 

"We are very grateful, but next time please don't risk your life like that"

"Because if you scared us again like this, we will kill you. "

"Very well then, it's a promise. Now can I get up? I really need to move" the twins smiled sighing, after they had saw his body so still they were glad to see him moving with life. And they were  helping him when the door opened and Estel entered

"Legolas! You are alright!"

"Of course I am. And you?"

"Fine thanks to you" Legolas smiled warmly 

"What is that you are carrying?" Elrohir said with curiosity 

"It's breakfast for you three. Since you haven't eat anything, I though that you will be hungry"

"Thank you Estel!" and the twins took the fruit basket leaving Legolas without support. He was still weak so he fell down on his knees.

"Legolas!" 

"Oh, you are so nice."

"Sorry, we forgot about you"

"Great, a couple of apples take my place"

"You want one?"

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all!" Elrohir said and Legolas sweatdropped. 

"Let me help you" Estel said approaching to the blond prince. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged grinning looks

"Thank you" before Estel help Legolas he knelt next to him

"I'm sorry. For everything, I never meant..."

"What you are talking about?" Legolas looked at him puzzled, then he smiled "The fall must have affect my memory, for the last thing I remember is Elladan singing a night song to Elbereth knows who" The elder twin almost choked 

"WHAT!?" everybody laughed "Maybe you need another fall, don't you think Legolas?" the blond prince smirked 

"Only if you sing to me while falling"

"Oh you are going to suffer for these"

"Elladan has a very beautiful voice"

"Of course you said that, yours is the same" Estel said. The twins pouted

"Estel, are you going to help Legolas to get up, or is he spending the next days there" Elladan asked. 

"Sorry" Estel said blushing "Legolas are we still friends?"

"Of course. We will always be"

            On the corridors, Elrond and Glorfindel heard the laughing. They smiled at each other and went to their work. Outside the snow was still falling.

END

Please, don't forget to REVIEW


	3. Two months alone

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: Another story! In this Estel is five years all! Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor have gone to Mirkwood and left Rivendel and Estel in charge to the three princes for two months. Could Rivendell survive? Is Estel being influence by the crazy elves? Go on and read it !(then review, please ^_^) English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. By the way, I've got a review telling me that Legolas and the twins are not gay, well I haven't said anything about it, maybe they are just friends (a very strange friendship though) or maybe not. You can think that they are heterosexual, there are people who thinks that they are homosexual, I think they are bisexual, so…I have always warned in all my stories that they are slash (because of Elrond and others and MAYBE the princes) so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT. 

By the way, I don't have anything against reviews who criticizes my work, in fact I appreciate suggestions and comments, so if you don't like my story , fine DON'T READ IT , if you thing that something can be improve I will be delight to read your critics BUT remember that the way you ask is who you are. If your review is offensive it just mean that you have no manners, so I will definitely not  paying attention to it and I will delete it, for it isn't worth enough.

This is for those cowards reviewers who write awful things without e-mail.

Two Months Alone

            A five year old Estel looked suspiciously at the three elves in front of him. Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor had just left and the young ones were still waving their hands with innocent smiles.

"You know something" Erestor said "Those innocent smiles..."

"I know. I really hope that Rivendell is still on foot when we return" Glorfindel said

"I think that this time they will behave, with such a responsibility maybe they finally are going to mature" Elrond said philosophically. His two friends turned to looked at him 

"Hope is the last thing to die" The Lord said at last

            *****

"Well, first of all we are going camping by the waterfalls" Elladan said

"Why that first?" Elrohir looked at him 

"Because if we are delay we have time to return, if Elrond discovers that we were not in Rivendell he will punish us again" Leolas said "And I really don't want to spend another day tie in the gardens"

"oh, right" 

" Brothers and brother's best friend..." the little human pulled down Elladan's sleeve

"Estel we have names" Elrohir said taking him up in his arms 

"I know, but I always get confused with you two, and I think it's not fair to call only Legolas for his name" the three princes sweatdroped

"Legolas why don't you tell him your secret?" 

"My secret?" the blond prince looked at the older twin puzzled 

"You always recognizes us. Even father has troubles with that sometimes" the younger twin said putting down a very focus Estel

"Well, I don't have a secret, since we met I had no difficult in knowing who is who" the twins approached to the prince and grabbing him by the shoulders they pressed their cheeks together

"Are you three lovers?" the human's question took all of them by surprise and they facefaulted

"Estel, where did you hear that?" Legolas said grinning

"Glorfindel asked father one day when they thought I was asleep" 

"Take note. Never speak in front of a sleeping Estel" Elladan whispered and Elrohir and Legolas nodded

"And what exactly did you heard?" Elrohir asked

"I won't tell you" Estel said singing and ran away, of course he didn't went too far, Elladan caught him and threw him to his brother who threw him to Legolas who threw him to Elladan again. Estel giggled

"Again! Again!"

"No if you don't tell us" Elladan said firmly. Estel remained silent. 

"You don't know how to make a child talk. Here give him to me" Elrohir said laughing at the frustrated face his twin was making and taking Estel in his arms he started tenderly

"Now little brother, father is not here so... Are you telling us or we are dropping you into the waterfalls" The child opened his eyes very big but remain silent. Legolas and Elladan laughed

"You are scaring him. You two are going to kill you little brother." Legolas said taking Estel from the younger twin that was shaking him lightly. He made him step on a rock and knelt in front of him

"Now young one, if you tell us, we will allow you to go to sleep late"

"Really?" 

"Sure, it's a promise"

"Well then." Legolas smiled proudly and the twins rolling his eyes knelt next to him

"We were already decide the sleeping our, since we didn't want to discussed with him" Elladan whispered

"Yes, but he didn't know that, Did he?" Legolas grinned, Elladan was going to saw something but Estel started talking

"Glorfindel asked father if you three were lovers and father said he still was investigating it, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't discover it yet" The three princes stood up chuckling 

"Go and play now Estel" Elrohir told his little brother

"So he didn't know yet" Legolas said after Estel had gone

"I really doubt anyone will ever know"  Elladan nodded "All they can do is speculate"

"Do you think Estel really knows what a lover means?"

"Come on Elrohir! He is only five years old, even for humans is a very short age" 

"Can you tell me then, dearest prince, why he asked us that?"

"Maybe father sent him. We will never suspect of him"

"Elladan you know something? You are paranoiac"

"Very well, Legolas this is war..." and lifting the blond prince Elladan ran to the lake where he threw him. Of course Legolas defended himself, but the elder twin was stronger, so he grabbed from the closest thing that was near him: Elrohir, who was laughing so hard that he didn't noticed that he was been pulled too. So when Elladan threw him onto the lake, Elrohir realize 

his position and he grabbed from Elladan and the three ended in the lake almost drowning because of their laugher.

            It was dusk when they had enough water for a day, so they went out and laid on the grass looking at the sky. Legolas resting his head on Elrohir's lap and Elrohir resting his head on his brother's shoulder while Elladan rested in the trunk of a tree.

" You know something? I really like you two" Legolas said closing his eyes  "I feel that we shared more than our friendship"

"Like the sick and crazy humor that is the terror of our fathers?" Elladan said caressing Legolas neck, Elrohir laughed

"No. Well, that too. But I was referring like a bond, like a... I think there are no words for it"

"Tell you something" Elrohir said straining, Legolas had to do the same, the younger twin took out a dagger and grabbed Legolas and Elladan's hands

"What are you doing?" the prince said curious, but without fear as well as Elldan. 

"Just watch" and he cut the palm of their hands, blood dropped to the grass

"Elrohir, I am not a person who likes the masochist relations, you know" Elladan said, Legolas grinned

"Well, I think I will have to change the plans for tonight then" the twins laughed, but at this time they all knew what Elrohir meant to do

"My blood..." the three said lifting their palms to the sky

"Our blood" they finished pressing together their blood covered hands. And they smiled. After a while of just staring at each other, Elladan stood up and stretched

"We better go back, we need to watch Estel"

"Putting that in few words, brother dear, you are hungry" Elladan smiled

"Are you not?"

"Yes, and I think Legolas is too" said prince nodded, so they went to the main house

            *****

Uraith, the main servant of Elrond's  house took a deep breath when he looked at the three soaking princes,  he though that all Rivendell was going to be alone with those crazy elflings and he grabbed his head with both hands

"What is it Uraith? Are you alright?" Elrohir asked

"Yes my lord, suddenly my head ached, but it's nothing. My lords, I have told Estel to go to bed, but he refuses. Could you convince him?"

"Oh no. It's alright. We allowed him to stay awake as long as he wants" Elladan said walking upstairs

"And if he doesn't go to sleep?"

"Tomorrow he won't cause trouble!" Elrohir said behind his brother. A thud got their attention, it had came from the corridors of the rooms' floor.

"Estel?" Elladan asked

"Ranger Estel! and I have a prisoner" The twins rose an eyebrow puzzled but went out laughing when they saw their friend on the floor massaging his back

"It's not funny" Legolas said pouting

"How does a five year old human was able to..."

"Elladan, please stop talking and help me up"

"No, he is my prisoner!"

"Rangers don't take prisoners" Elrohir pointed

"No?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure"

"Then what I'm going to do with him?" Legolas sweatdroped

"Maybe you can free him" Estel look at Elrohir suspiciously

"Are you totally sure about the prisoner thing?  

"Yes"

" I can't believe that he is actually discussing with a five year old boy" Legolas said, Elladan grinned "Anyway, I'm going to change. Coming?"

"Sure. Come on Elrohir"

"Positively sure?" Estel kept asking

"YES!" Legolas and Elladan pulled Elrohir by each sleeve

"Absolutely sure?"

"Don't answer" Elladan said 

"But..."

"Just don't" Legolas finished, and they entered their respective rooms. 

            *****

"My lords, where are you going?" Uraith said when he saw the three princes and the little human exiting the house with packs

"We are going to make an exhaustive inspection in the borders of Rivendell" Elrhoir said

"We need to be sure that everything is in order" Legolas finished. Estel looked at them puzzled

"I thought we're going camping" the princes facefaulted and Uraith sighed.

"If an emergency presents, go and look for us in the western borders" Elladan said throwing an annoying glance at the little human. Utaith just nodded, after all what could he do?

            When they were far from the house, Elladan snapped Estel.

"Hey!"

"Little brother, you need to learn the fine arts of not smash our plots."

"But you said..."

"Estel, in those circumstances just smile and nod. Understand?" Elrohir smiled when the human nodded still puzzled. Legolas laughed and started to sing, the twins joined him and Estel smiled, he have always enjoyed being with the trio, and now he will be with them for two months.

            *****

            The night was warm, and the four were enjoying it deeply. They laid in the grass next to a fire, the three elves as always very close, almost touching. Estel couldn't take his eyes from them, they were so beautiful, than even a five year old could get captured by them, and the three looked so good together, like if they were one.

"Can I ask you a question?" the human suddenly said

"Well Estel, you have already done" Legolas pointed. The twins chuckled looking a very confuse Estel

"Never mind young one, go ahead" Elladan said

"What a lover means?" Legolas turned to look at Elrohir like saying "see, I've told you", the younger twin rolled his eyes and pulled his tongue out at the blond prince who only grinned

"We can't answer you, little brother" Elladan said when he stopped chuckling because of Legolas and Elrohir's actions

"Why not?"

"Because Erestor will be delight to answer that" Elladan continue

"And we can't deny him that happiness" Elrohir finished, standing up. "Well Estel, if you are planning to stay up all night, fine, but we are going to sleep now."

"But better you go to sleep, because if you are sleepy tomorrow you wouldn't be able to play with us" Legolas rested a hand on his head. Estel nodded and went to his tent. The elves of course were sharing a tent.

"Why have you said that?" Legolas asked puzzled heading where the tent was 

"Did you want to answer him?" Elladan said raising an eyebrow, Legolas chuckled

"Of course not! But why Erestor? Why not Elrond?"

"Oh, we haven't told you?" Elrohir laughed entering their tent "When we were younger, we heard the word from a servant"

"And we asked its meaning to the first familiar and trustful person we saw" Elladan continue

"Erestor" Legolas said grinning. The twins nodded laughing

"He was so red that we though that he will die or something, when father and Glorfindel saw him in front of two little elves trying to breath they went out laughing, and since then we always teased him about the matter" 

"We just couldn't let pass this opportunity"

"And who explain to you?"

"Father. But we really didn't understand the meaning, not until..." and Elladan looked impishly and tenderly at his companions, the glance was returned "...we grew up"

            The next days the four spend it playing in the lake, teaching little Estel how to climb to trees, telling him stories, riding horses... All Rivendel smiled when they saw one of the three princes and the little brother running from each other, as well as they only sighed when the four did something crazy (like jumping from the lowest risks to the waterfalls past midnight, shouting) and before anyone could noticed, the two months ended. 

            Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor, who where the tutor of the three princes and Estel, of course left work to do: some maps to copy, many books to read, stories to learn...  But the princes did nothing until the last day.

"Estel has already felt asleep" Elrohir said looking at his little brother, it was (can you guess?) the last day and they were working

"Well, better now than in front of your father"

"Has he finished?" Elladan asked looking up from his map. Legolas stood up and went to look the work of Estel.

"No, I think he is not even in the middle"

"Elbereth! They are returning today and they are going to discover us" 

"We must had think of Estel. Although we always finish our work in one day we didn't realize

 that Estel couldn't do it. Next time he is finishing it first" Elladan said knowing that Elrohir's words were right. If Elrond discovered them, they would be in big troubles

"We don't have other choice but to do Estel's work" Legolas said sighing "Anyway it's easier than ours so we're supposed to finish it fast and we almost have finished ours" 

"But it need to look as if a five year old human did it" Elladan said approaching Legolas

"And how are we supposed to do it?" Elrohir said standing too

"Well, he have to copy some medicinal plants, and your drawing is quite similar as his" Elladan said grinning

"What?!" Elrohir said indignant 

"Shhh, we are going to be heard" Legolas said chuckling." What he meant was that you drawing is...."

"Scary?" Elladan offered

"Well, I was going to said that it goes against the world's esthetics"

"Alright you too. You had hurt my feelings" Elrohir said grabbing a bottle of ink, pretending to be very hurt " Now suffer!" he shouted suddenly throwing the ink to the two elves, who avoided gracefully, but because they were standing next to Estel all the ink ended on him. The little human only changed position and continued sleeping. Legolas grabbed the glass of water and threw it to the younger twin, who hid under the desk.

            When Uraith came in to see what was going on now, he was knocked by a flying book, he stepped out of the room and immediately closed the door.   

            The first thing Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel heard when they arrived was the laugher of the three princes and noises of things hit the floor

"Forget about my question Uraith" Elrond said sighing "I already know where those three are"

"My lord, please don't go in there " Uraith said when they reached "the room"  Elrond raised an eyebrow questioning the servant "It can be dangerous" 

Erestor opened the door and stepped first, for the safety  of his Lord. Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel sweatdroped when they saw what's going on: the three princes laid covered by ink on the floor almost without breath because of the laughing surrounded by fallen books and water. In a table, Estel was still asleep all covered by ink.

"What are you doing NOW?" Elrond said. The younger elves stood up with a jump

"Welcome father" Elladan said

"How was your trip?" Elrohir continued

"Have you found Mirkwood pleasant?" Legolas finished. They were princes after all, and no matter in what circumstances they were, they always acted with elegance and grace. That welcoming could be a very serious one, but at the current the situation it was very bizarre.

"You are around four millennia!!! The fact that you act like if you are barely one hundred really is beyond me. Now go and change, then we will talk"

"Are we in troubles?" asked Elrohir innocent, the elder elves facefaulted

"What do you think?!" Glorfindel almost shouted

"But why? We finished all the work you gave us, Rivendel is in one piece and we babysitted Estel" Elladan complain. All looked at Estel

"You call that "babysitte"?" Glorfindel pointed to a sleeping Estel (who even with the shout hadn't waken up) covered in blue and blank ink, the princes sweatdrped

"Well... He is alive right?" Legolas said. The sweatdrop was double

 "To your rooms. Now" Elrond said and the three went out

"All their work is ruined by water and ink" Erestor said 

"They did all the work the last day again, right?" Elrond asked to Uraith, he nodded, the lord sighed 

"It's amazing what they can do if they became serious" Glorfindel said looking at Elrond

"I will take Estel to his room, after he wakes up he will take a bath. Meanwhile, Uraith please inform me"

"Well, they didn't show up in three weeks and a half; they jumped from the lower risks to the waterfalls past midnight, their laughing could be heard in almost all Rivendel; they almost drown each other..." Uraith continued listing all the "adventures" of the princes while he followed his lord out of the room. Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other, then smiled

"Hope is the last thing to die..." Erestor said chuckling

"With those three, is a negation of reality" Glorfindel said looking through the window sweatdropping. Out of the window above where he was (that by the way was Elrohir's room) he could see three figures going out and climbing down.

THE END

A/N: It will be a sequel

Don't forget to review


End file.
